Bright Lights, Big Changes!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Bright Lights, Big Changes! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: Our heroes Ash Ketchum: Rotom Pokedex: - Detective Laki: - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Bright Lights, Big Changes! - - - - - - Philmac: (Whispers) Emerl, why is Rotom wearing that? Emerl: He thinks he's Detective. Philmac: What? Mark EVO: The Detective Laki - - - Mark EVO: Yeah, and I have to kick Emerl for all the rage he was doing. Philmac: And then Emerl was mad at you for kicking him on purpose. Mark EVO: Yeah! Wait, don't remind me! Philmac: Mark EVO: Well he's the jerk! (Emerl throws a rock at Mark) Mark EVO: Ow! Emerl: Mark don't ever call me a jerk. Mark EVO: Well you're the one being hot headed, you dummy. Emerl: (Angry) What was that? Mark EVO:(scared) Yikes! Sorry sir it won't happen again. Emerl: Good now behave yourself. Philmac: Wow! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Chatot! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Philmac heard and listen to Team Robot, Ash and Lillie talking from a nearby bush.) Philmac: (Talking to himself) That's just like how Team Robot and friends said when they talk about me. (Feeling very guilty) I still can't believe I go that far on them back then... Still, I have a make it up to them. But first, I might wanna talk to Rotom as well... (We cut to - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: Rotom Pokedex: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mark EVO: Looks like everything is okay. Philmac: Yeah. Mark EVO: Now I won't be using my hammer to hit Emerl again. Philmac: Yeah-- Wait, what?! Mark EVO: Nothing... Philmac: Ah-ha...that's what I thought. - - - - - - - - - - - - (Mailman appear) Mailman: Mail call for Ash Ketchum Ash Ketchum: Yeah Mailman: It's from Berk. Ash Ketchum: Thank you. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'll read it for you Ash. Ash Ketchum: Thanks Spongebob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Your welcome Ash. It's said,"Dear Ash, My friends,my mother, all the dragons, and I from Berk come to visit and stay with you on Alola region. I'm sure we'll meet your new friends, we'll have a great adventures with us again and we'll cheer you on Alola League. We'll see you tomorrow. Your best friend/brother, Hiccup." Ash Ketchum: Alright! Chomper: He's coming tomorrow. - - Grandpa Longneck: We must not tell Emerl and your friends, it'll be our secret. Ash Ketchum: Good idea Grandpa Longneck. - - - - - Narrator: (In Post scene) (In underwater a large gigantic dragon swimming towards the Professor Kukui's house.) King Kai: (sensing) Oh I sensed a huge dragon heading towards Professor Kukui's house and he's not alone. (Two hundred dragons one of gigantic dragon are following him,while huge winged desert dragon along with fifty dragons are following the gigantic dragon too.) Old Kai: Oh my! Kibito Kai: What is it ancestor? Old Kai: There's a gigantic water dragon along with huge winged desert dragon,a gigantic water dragon has two hundred dragons,and huge winged desert dragon have fifty dragons are heading towards Professor Kukui's house. Kibito Kai: We have to warned them about the dragons are coming. Old Kai: There's no need to worry, I know Ash knows about the dragons and so do his best friend. Kibito Kai: Yeah, your right ancestor. But the question is who is Ash's best friend? Old Kai: (smile) You'll have to find out. (A gigantic dragon come out the water revealed it was a Bewilderbeast and then he comes to the shore and found a place to sleep and a huge winged desert dragon found a place to build a nest.) (A Bewilderbeast take a good night sleep near by Professor Kukui's house along with two hundred dragons are in the beach and get some sleep as well, while a huge winged desert dragon began to built a nest on the beach.) King Kai: (sensing) I sense someone is coming and he's our side one of Ash's best friend. (he smile) I'm sure Ash will be so happy to see him again. (We see a man riding on black dragon along with his friends and family they also riding on dragons as well.) (The black dragon roar) (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts